Buzz Buzz
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind Each tribe will choose one person to be their caller. The rest of the tribe will be blindfolded. Using only verbal commands, the caller will instruct the four blindfolded tribe members to collect three bags containing one ball each. Once they have all three bags, they will take off the blindfolds and, one at a time, work to put the three balls in the center of a table maze. The first tribe to finish wins Immunity. Far off, there is a hammer and a button. If a blinded tribe member hits the button with the hammer, a Battle Flag will be triggered. Winner: Lanyu Battle: Gumi vs. Kasumi vs. Monika The competitors will work to put two balls in the center of a table maze before the others. The former Immunity winner will only have to put in one. Winner: Gumi & Monika Story Night of Day 10 Lanyu returned to camp somewhat relieved, but Arthur and Minerva were on the outs after having targeted Monika. Monika verified with her allies that those two would be picked off. On Liuqiu, Gumi was quietly upset with Bob and Vivi for coming after her. Kasumi and Lukana agreed to stick by her side, though. Kasumi, in actuality, did not know who to side with. On Ludao, CJ felt okay, because the other three tribe members all told him he was their number one. However, Gumina was not so sure about that, and Tina still considered sticking with her instead. Day 11 The tribes arrived, but no challenge was set up. The sight of the serial killers gone was shocking, but relieving to everyone else. Luke announced that they would be switching tribes, and everyone picked a buff that randomly put them on a new tribe. They are shown below. At Lanyu, Arthur and Minerva were happy to be together, but worried that that would put a target on them. Gumi and Vivi, despite being rivals on their last tribe, knew they had to stick together. This put Brian in the new middle of the tribe, but Gumi and Vivi used the argument that they were against each other on Liuqiu to sway him. On Liuqiu, Kasumi and Tina were happily reunited. Tina was happy to finally have an ally, and explained to Kasumi that CJ was running the show on Ludao. Kasumi, despite being against Bob before, said that they could put their trust in him. Meanwhile, Bob bonded with Mothra, since neither of them seemed in-place at the tribe. It became an unlikely duo. On Ludao, Gumina and Lukana embraced, happily reunited. However, they were on the bottom, as the alliance of Butch, Johnny, and Monika was maintained. The Lanyu three vowed to stick together, but still gave the Lucifenians attention. Gumina and Lukana knew they had to flip someone, or it would be over for them. Day 12 The new tribes gathered for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke revealed a relieving twist, that only one tribe would be attending Tribal Council from then on. He split the idol in two, and revealed a new twist. For the first time in Survivor history, the Battles would be three-way. Arthur, CJ, and Johnny were selected to be the callers. The challenge began, and Vivi was first to grab a bag for Lanyu. Monika and Tina slammed into each other more than once, but Monika grabbed the first bag for Ludao. Vivi successfully grabbed the second bag for Lanyu, putting them in the lead. Liuqiu could not find any, and Mothra was slamming into everything. Kasumi changed course of action and started looking for the Battle trigger (which the callers were not allowed to guide players to). She found it and slammed it, bringing out the Battle Flag and ending the challenge. Lanyu were declared the winners. Gumi was chosen to represent Lanyu, and Monika was chosen to represent Ludao. Them and Kasumi then partook in the Battle. Gumi worked fast, given her advantage, but Kasumi and Monika also worked fast. Gumi had hardly any trouble scoring her ball and securing Immunity for Lanyu. Kasumi and Monika scored their first and went head to head for that second place spot. Using her calculative skills, Monika managed to maneuver the ball to the goal and win Immunity for Ludao. Liuqiu was sent to the first single-tribe Tribal Council. At camp, CJ discussed voting with Tina. They agreed that Bob or Mothra would be best to go, since Tina was sure she could get Kasumi to vote with her. CJ then went to talk to Bob and Mothra, who explained to him that he and Tina were going to be threats, and it would be wise to betray Tina. This gave CJ and conflicting vibe, and he mentioned the plan to Kasumi, who also knew she would be a threat going forward with Tina in the game. With CJ, Kasumi, and Tina, they would have the majority to vote out Bob, but they had to wonder if they would use it or not. At Tribal Council, strategy was hardly discussed, but it was mentioned that Tina had a lot of connections. When the voting commenced, the decision was made. Tina gunned for Bob, but everyone else turned on her and unanimously voted Tina out. Luke mentioned that this vote established where the tribe stands, but not to take it lightly just because it was unanimous. They returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running